


Taunts

by flaggermousse



Series: Bad Memories from the First War [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fight Scene, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV Sirius Black, Post-Rape Taunt, here it is only referenced through gloating, the Fenrir/Remus is past rape/non-con that happened in a previous work in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaggermousse/pseuds/flaggermousse
Summary: A shadow fell over him, and the next thing Sirius knew, Greyback had grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall.“I can smell Remus on you.” Greyback growled. “Pity he crawled back into your bed when he belongs with his own kind. Does he scream when you fuck him, Black? Hecertainlyscreamed for me.”The memories of all those painful, intimate injuries Remus had come home with washed over Sirius. Any fear had to make way for a wave of hatred. “Go- to-heLL!!”
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Bad Memories from the First War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Taunts

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place two months after [Assault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046072) and [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292643).  
> Warnings for referenced/described rape/non-con, but nothing happens onscreen in this fic.

Sirius just barely managed to duck behind the corner of the building before the curse hit. Bricks flew as the wall exploded where he had been standing seconds before. He cast a stun spell around the corner in retaliation, and the sound of a body hitting the ground told him it had found its target.

_One of them down._

Sirius turned and hurried down the back alley. The smoke of spells and the dust rising from the ruined buildings did not help visibility, but the sounds of battle would guide him to whichever comrade could need help.

Marlene and Benjy had been alright last time he saw them, he hoped that was still true. Sirius wished now that there had been more than a handful of them going to investigate out what was happening at the old factories. They had not expected to run into a whole gang of enemies. The factory buildings didn’t seem to be in much use, so hopefully no muggles would stumble in on this. 

There was movement to his left, and he spun around with his wand ready.

“Point that at someone else, Black!”

It was Moody. Sirius lowered his wand. “You alright?”

“Still alive,” Moody growled.

“What about-” Suddenly, every single glass window in the factory to the right exploded outwards. Two shield spells were cast almost immediately; the broken glass fell to cover the street. They both hurried towards the building, but before they entered, a scream rang out from the opposite direction. Sirius turned again and ran to follow that sound, leaving Moody to blast open a door and enter the factory.

Sirius hurried down the alley. It opened up between the buildings, to a courtyard where the workers would have taken breaks when the factory was still in business. Now the old buildings surrounding it were crumbling to loose bricks.

Sirius stopped before running right out into the courtyard. But before he could scope out where the enemy was, Benjy flew past him, slamming backwards into an old factory pipe with such force that parts of it collapsed on top of him. Sirius cast a shield charm before hurrying over the courtyard to his comrade. He tried to keep an eye out for Benjy’s opponents as he tried to remove the bricks, but he could barely see for all the dust that filled the air.

“Benjy! Hey, can you hear me?!”

He got a weak groan in reply. The relief that Benjy wasn’t dead lasted only a moment. Then a curse ricocheted off the shield charm and hit one of the upper windows. The force of it pushed Sirius into the wall as glass rained down. As the dust settled, he could see the shape of a man.

He let the shield charm drop and cast a stun spell, but the man blocked it and retaliated with a different curse. For a moment, Sirius thought he missed; the curse struck the wall high above him. Then the bricks started falling and he stumbled out of the way as several of them smacked into him. Focusing back on his opponent, Sirius could see him clearly enough to recognise him.

He and his comrades had seen enough posters and photos of known death-eaters to know most of them by sight. They had to know who their enemy was. The man in front of him was tall and muscular. His hair was a wild mane, several scars covered his skin, and his sharp teeth were bared in vicious grin.

It was Fenrir Greyback.

A burning feeling of _hatred_ bubbled up in Sirius as he struggled to keep calm. Benjy was in a bad state, but he could not do anything for him without turning his back on the enemy. He had to focus on just defeating Greyback before getting any healing help.

Greyback attacked, sending several curses in rapid succession, forcing Sirius to focus on dodging before he managed to retaliate. When he let loose his own spells, Greyback was quick to block them. Streams of light slashed through the air, leaving trails of smoke as they both tried to get through the other's defences. Sirius could feel the smell of smoke as he just barely got out of the way for a lash of dark flames. He sent back an exploding charm of his own, that Greyback evaded. Perhaps they were evenly matched? He just needed to find an opening-

“Hey, Black!” Greyback suddenly yelled, “Where’s Remus?!”

Sirius froze up. That moment of distraction cost him dearly. Before he managed to dodge or block, he was blasted backwards, air getting knocked out of him as he crashed into a stack of barrels left by the wall. As he struggled to get up, Greyback cast another curse. Sirius barely managed to throw himself out of the way before several of the barrels caught fire. Greyback grinned.

“He hasn’t returned to the pack for two moons. It’s disappointing; I was looking forward to see him again.”

Sirius grip on his wand was so hard it was a wonder it didn’t just snap. Perhaps that’s why the next spell missed. Deep claw-like slashes dug into the brick wall right next to Greyback. If it had hit its mark, he would have lost his head, but the bastard was unharmed.

He could hear someone shouting, casting spells nearby, but Sirius didn’t bother to see what was happening around him. He cast another curse, this time to _eviscerate_ , but it was blocked. He immediately cast the next one, but Greyback turned it around and sent it back at him. Sirius barely managed to dodge; the curse tore up his jacket and slashed open his shoulder. He could feel blood running down his arm, but he did not care.

He didn’t even bother with protective spells anymore, all he could think about was putting that bastard in the ground. Greyback blocked and dodged, cast counter spells that Sirius only just managed to avoid as he shouted out curse after curse. Anything he could think off, to rip him apart, destroy him, _kill_ him-

Suddenly, dark flames spread from his fingertips and up his arm. The pain burned through his right side; Sirius screamed, and his wand slipped from his hand. He fell to his knees, tried to grab the wand with his left hand – and the next spell hit him right in the chest and knocked him into the wall.

This time the old brickwork didn’t collapse, but Sirius still struggled to get back up. The fingers on his right hand were brunt black, and when tried to push himself up with them, the pain was bad enough to make him scream. He instantly regretted it; as he drew breath the pain doubled in his chest, as if several ribs had broken. He coughed and gasped as he fell forward.

A shadow fell over him, and the next thing he knew, Greyback had grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. He leaned close and breathed in. Sirius could feel his hair stand up at the back of his neck.

“I can smell him on you.” Greyback growled. “Pity he crawled back into your bed when he belongs with his own kind. Most of all since you did such a poor job breaking him in.”

The memories of all those painful, intimate injuries Remus had come home with washed over Sirius. Any fear had to make way for a new wave of hatred. He clawed at Greyback’s arm, tried to scratch him, punch him; to inflict _any_ kind of pain. Greyback laughed.

“Does he scream when you fuck him, Black? He _certainly_ screamed for me.”

“ _-gh- t- heLL!!_ ”

An explosion nearby rattled the wall of the building, making bricks fall around them. Sirius could feel the grip on his throat loosen for a moment, and he swung his leg up and kicked Greyback as hard as he managed. Greyback let go and Sirius dropped to the ground. He was unarmed, but that did not prevent him from grabbing a brick with his burnt fingers, leap up and smash it into Greyback’s face.

Greyback stumbled backwards, and Sirius hit him again. Before he could manage a third blow, he took a fist to the face and fell down. He threw the brick at Greyback with as much force as he could gather, but this time his opponent was ready. The brick fell to the ground as it hit the shield charm, and then Greyback turned his wand on Sirius and blasted him backwards.

Sirius landed in a pile of rubble, and struggled to get back up. Now, all the pain in his chest seemed to double. Blood mingled with the drool as he coughed, and it hurt to breathe. Greyback was only a couple of meters away, if he could just reach him and smash his scull in, he could collapse _later_. Sirius managed to push himself up to his knees, when he spotted something in the rubble.

A wand! It looked like Benjy’s, but that didn’t matter. Sirius crawled towards it, before another curse sent him to the ground. It felt as if an invisible wall was crushing him down, trapping him. He tried to reach the wand, but he couldn’t do anything more than scrape his fingers bloody in the rubble.

Greyback stared down at him. Blood was running down his face; the brick had nearly missed his eye. “You’re a fighter; I’ll give you that.” He laughed. “Remus fought too. He struggled and screamed the first two times I took him, but by the third he didn’t have any more strength. He begged me to stop; _begged_ me to just get it over with and kill him-”

“ _SHUT UP!!_ ” Sirius screamed, “YOU DISGUSTING, HEART-lhe-kh!-sssh-” He started coughing up more blood. His chest felt like it was on fire. The wand was less than a meter away; he tried to stretch for it. He needed a weapon; he _needed_ to tear the bastard apart, to cut his head off, tear his heart out of this body- “-dh-DAMN you!!”

“I gave him some new scars to remember me by.” Greyback’s grin showed several of the unnaturally sharp teeth. “I’d like to taste him again someday; he was sweeter forced than many are willing!”

“- _onna KILL you!!_ ”

Greyback’s grin grew wider as he lifted his wand.

“You won’t. But don’t worry, Black. I’ll take care of Remus once you’re gone.”

But before the he managed to cast any curse, a bright blue light lashed through the air. Alastor Moody had managed to defeat whatever unfortunate death eaters had gotten in his way, and had turned his attention on Greyback. Greyback barely managed to avoid the spell, and turned to attack his new opponent. The spell still pushed Sirius to the ground, but the effects seemed to slowly lessen. He managed to struggle forward, inch by inch. Bloody fingers got hold of the wand, and he succeeded in countering the spell.

He got up to his knees, and didn’t waste any more time. He cast several curses towards Greyback. They missed, and one of the explosions nearly hit Moody instead. Then Sirius felt something slash through his jacket like a whip over his back. He screamed, and barely managed to stay on his knees. He turned to see two more death eaters appearing out of one of the buildings. 

He summoned a shield charm just in time to reflect the next curse, but with two of them aiming for him he struggled to keep it up. He let the shield disappear and dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding the curses passing over his head. He cast more spells in rapid succession, missing his targets, but destroying the wall they stood by.

Suddenly, he could hear the sounds of several people Apparating into the courtyard. At first, he thought they were more death eaters. He was half-way through a spell before he recognised Dorcas, and stopped. It was reinforcements, but from the Order, not the enemy. The death eaters seemed to pick up on this faster than him. Realising they were getting outnumbered, they started to disappear.

Sirius turned to where Greyback had been a moment before, but it was too late. He was gone; Moody stood by himself. All that remained of the death eaters was the damage they had caused to people and buildings. Sirius managed to get up. He didn’t really think when he stumbled past Moody towards the space the enemy had Disapparated from. Disappointment and frustration mingled with anger and hate. He hadn’t managed to kill Greyback. The monster could be miles from here, but the need to tear him apart still burned in Sirius. 

A rough hand grabbed his shoulder and Moody pulled him back so hard Sirius nearly lost his balance again. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“They-”

“The fight is _over_ , Black. They fled as soon as we got reinforcements. Not a moment too soon. McKinnon could barely stand when I left her back in the alley. Fenwick ought to be grateful that he made it out alive.” In the rubble of the collapsed pipe, Sirius could that Gideon and Fabian was digging Benjy out. He looked like a bloody mess, but at least he seemed to be breathing. Moody turned back to Sirius. “But that’s no thanks to you.”

“Wha-”

“In battle, you have to be in control of yourself. Don’t allow your _anger_ to let you lose focus!”

Sirius could feel remnants of that anger bobbling up. “ _You don’t-”_

“Don’t _know?_ ” Moody shot a glance at the others helping the wounded, before lowering his voice: “I wouldn’t be alive today if I was deaf to my surroundings, Black; I _heard_ what the bastard gloated about.”

Sirius froze. Now, with the dust settling, he realized that several of Greyback’s taunts had been loud enough for anyone around to hear. He started stammering out a denial, but he knew it was too late. “That- what he – it _wasn’t_ -”

“You’re not a convincing liar.” Moody sighed, and his voice softened somewhat. “Lupin doesn’t want anyone to know about this, does he?”

“… No.” Remus had made him swear to never tell anyone, not even James, Lily or Peter. His boyfriend had wanted to bury it as deep as possible, somehow try to pretend it hadn’t happened. Sirius wasn’t sure if it _would_ have helped to open up about it. He hadn’t had any experience with such trauma before the day Remus turned up bleeding at their flat and broke down in his arms. Two months later, it was obvious the wounds were still there, festering. But it was Remus’ pain, so Sirius let him decide what to do with it.

“Well, no one will hear it from me.” Moody’s voice returned to his usual growl. “But _you_ need to control your temper. No matter who it is, or what they throw at you, you can’t lose your head! If you get yourself killed, Lupin won’t thank you for it.”

Sirius sighed. “I’ll try to remember that.”

“You better.” Moody muttered. “And you need to get that arm looked at as well.”

They turned towards their comrades. Dorcas was returning from the alley, carrying a pale Marlene in her arms. Half-dried blood made a trail from her nose and down her robes, and both eyes were swelled shut, but she was alive. Sirius found his own wand on the ground, and stuck Benjy’s in his jacket. He’d give it back to him when he was conscious. Their comrade was finally freed from the rubble, and they got ready to Apparate back to headquarters.

There was a sound of several cracks, and then the courtyard was empty; leaving only damaged buildings and smears of blood as traces of what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about because I enjoy villainous gloating, and wanted to try writing a fight scene.


End file.
